A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer puzzle.
2. Background Art
Three-dimensional or multi-layer puzzles exist in the prior art. Puzzles often provide a dual function to entertain and educate. By including educational themes, puzzles Serve as an educational tool. Multi-layer puzzles may enhance the educational and continual entertainment for the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,479, entitled xe2x80x9cThree Dimensional Puzzlexe2x80x9d, to Miller et al. This puzzle has interlocking puzzle segments with voids through each layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,742, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Layered Puzzlexe2x80x9d, to Augustine, is directed to a multi-layered puzzle with transparent layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,805, entitled xe2x80x9cMultilayer Puzzle,xe2x80x9d to Green, is directed to a multi-layer puzzle with polygons of identical shape and transparent materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,054, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-layered Educational and Entertaining Device Including a Plurality of Independent Layers,xe2x80x9d to Ashemimry, is directed to a multi-layer puzzle with independent layers in a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,883, entitled xe2x80x9cFigurine Puzzle with Display Apparatus,xe2x80x9d to Stevens, is directed to a single layer puzzle with a display with a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,088, entitled xe2x80x9cGreeting Card Puzzle Kit,xe2x80x9d to Leondidis, is directed to a single layer puzzle designed for sending greetings or invitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,218, entitled xe2x80x9cPan Puzzlesxe2x80x9d to Foley, is directed to puzzles cut in piece of pie shape in a container in the shape of a pie pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,507, entitled xe2x80x9cInstructional Child""s Story and Picture Book,xe2x80x9d to Orzovitz, is directed to a picture book with at least one of the pages having text on one side and a puzzle on the other side.
Previous attempts to provide educational and entertaining multi-layer puzzles are referred to above. However, while each of the devices described in these references include a plurality or multiple of layers which depend on other layers to be educational and entertaining only Ashemimry""s follows a theme.
The disadvantage of most of the multi-layer puzzles is that lack of interest develops once the puzzles are initially solved.
Thus there is a need in the art for a multi-layer puzzle to entertain and educate the user while providing a means by which to maintain the user""s interest.
There is an additional need for the multi-layer to include in the layers a common theme wherein the user has the opportunity to participate using individual puzzle pieces as stand alone toys to act out the theme.
Also, the present invention provides for a base with a perimeter and cavity, both of which provide a theme and scene. The cavity portion is in a pre-selected shape of the theme, e.g., an ark shape, a barn shape, a whale shape. Our multi-layer puzzles resembles the standard single layer jigsaw puzzle in a square or rectangular shape and can be stacked for convenient storage. In an alternative embodiment, the present invention provides a puzzle book with a cover that tells a story relating to the theme and scenes. A multiple of multi-layered puzzles bound together with a cover by a hinge mechanism, i.e., back binding material, or other similar devices, comprises a story related to said theme. In another embodiment, at least one of the jigsaw pieces is cut to include the complete form, e.g., a figure that may be removed from the puzzle and played with as an individual, self-contained toy. In an alternative embodiment, the present invention comprises at least one blank, unpainted jigsaw piece cut to include the full subject, e.g., lamb, horse, for the purpose of painting or drawing upon by the user. In yet another embodiment the puzzle contains at least one complete blank, unpainted layer for the painting in of a scene by a user. Our multi-layer puzzle can be viewed essentially as a cross-sectional xe2x80x9cjourneyxe2x80x9d into an object or scene, whether it be a whale, a barn, or an ark. Other sourney""s can be depicted. The user is taking a xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d through the body of a whale or through an ark. The user is xe2x80x9cstripping offxe2x80x9d the layers to reveal what is beneath.
The present invention relates to a multi-layer jigsaw puzzle.
The multi-layer jigsaw puzzle comprises a base comprising a perimeter portion and a cavity portion disposed therein. The cavity portion is in a pre-selected shape of a theme. The base further comprises a first scene relating to the theme in the cavity portion and on the perimeter portion. The puzzle further comprises a first jigsaw layer comprising jigsaw pieces disposable within the cavity portion. This first layer comprises a second scene related to the theme. The puzzle further comprises at least one upper jigsaw layer comprising jigsaw pieces disposable above the first layer. These upper layer(s) comprise an additional scene(s) related to the theme.
In one embodiment, all of the layers are disposable within the cavity portion. Preferably, the upper jigsaw layer(s) are disposable above the first layer in the cavity in the same configuration as the first layer and when all of the layers are assembled, the final, e.g., uppermost, layer is flush with the perimeter portion of the base. In an alternative embodiment, the position of any layer within said cavity may be exchanged with that of other layers. Alternatively, the layers may be disposed below or above the base surface when assembled, so that they are not flush with the base surface. When all layers are returned to the cavity, any layer placed as the final or uppermost layer, will be flush with the base surface.
In another embodiment, at least one of the jigsaw pieces is cut to include the complete form, e.g., a figure, that may be removed from the puzzle and played with as an individual, self-contained toy. The piece is painted on both sides to fully represent the figure, e.g., lamb, horse, person, etc.
In yet another embodiment, the puzzle comprises at least one blank, unpainted jigsaw piece cut to include the full subject, e.g., lamb, horse, for the purpose of painting or drawing upon by the user.
In yet another embodiment, the puzzle contains at least one complete blank, unpainted layer for the painting in of a scene by a user.
In another embodiment, the puzzle further comprises a series of puzzle bases, each with its respective layers, hinged as the pages of a book, with a front cover. Each set of layers is set in its own individual base; the rear of each said base containing text relating a portion of the story reflected in the scene depicted on the adjacent, opposing layer. Thus, a multi-page book, is created; the one base being the final, or back cover. One or more puzzle pieces are cut to include the full subject, e.g., lamb, horse, which comprises a single play element, i.e., individual toy which are painted on both sides. This play element may be removed from the puzzle so that the user may act out the story in the book.
An example of the book would be xe2x80x9cBirth of Bessie""s Babyxe2x80x9d; which is a journey through a mother cow""s pregnancy, where the first multi-layer puzzle in the book depicts Bessie the mother cow in the first stage of pregnancy. The next multi-layer puzzle series would show the development of the baby calf inside Bessie in the second stage of her pregnancy. The third multi-layer puzzle series would show the development of the baby calf in the final stage of pregnancy; until the final multi-layer puzzle in the book, which depicts the calf just after birth learning to stand on its own. The story begins on the inside of the cover which holds the text beginning the story, explaining the scenes held on the puzzle layers on the opposing puzzle page; and continuing the text of the story on the back of each consecutive mult-layer puzzle, e.g., page, with the story ending on the back of the last interior puzzle page.
It is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a multi-layer jigsaw puzzle that expresses a theme with scenes, having at least one piece cut in the form of a full subject which comprises a single play element, i.e., individual toy.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.